Naruto Shippuden Salah Gaul
by Rosita230
Summary: Bagaimana jika para chara di Naruto pada OOC semua? Yuk, kita lihat saja! Chapter 1 update!


**Warning :** Menyebabkan muntaber berlanjut, gila berlanjut, dan lain-lainnya

**Disclaimer :** Naruto dkk yang kadang OOC milik Masashi Kishimoto *Author dibantai para Chara Naruto*

**Author :** Sebenernya ini sudah pernah saya upload FF dengan judul seperti ini. Tapi yang dulu agak gimana gituh!

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden Salah Gaul**

**Chapter 1**

**'**

**'**

**1. Salah Nama**

Saat itu di kelas Gaara ada murid pindahan. Murid pindahan itu duduk di samping Gaara.

Gaara : Namanya siapa?

Matsuri : Oh, namaku Matsuri

Gaara : Apa!? Mati Suri?!

Matsuri : *Killer Mode On*

#GaaraBego  
#MatsuriBacokGaara

**2. Makin Parah**

Saat itu Naruto dan Lee sedang di pengungsian karena rumah mereka kebanjiran.

Naruto : Eh, Lee, rumah lu tinggi banjirnya berapa meter?

Lee : Cuma semata kaki doang, kok! Tinggi banjirnya semata kaki itu di lantai 2 rumah gue

Naruto : Kenapa lu gak ngungsi ke lantai 1 aja! Di sanakan aman!

Lee : Iya juga, ya

#DuaDuanyaBegoSemua  
#Lanati1MalahLebihParah

**3. Susahnya di Gombalin**

Saat Pein dan Konan sedang asik berduaan di pinggir kolam ikan milik Kisame.

Pein : Nan, boleh tanya gak?

Konan : Boleh

Pein : Bapak lu tukang gali kubur, ya?

Konan : *Gamparin Pein* Apa!? Lu ngatain bapak gue tukang gali kubur!? Sekarang Lo-Gue-End!

#NasibPeinNaas  
#KonanGakBisaDiGombalin

**4. Hadiah yang Takkan Pernah Terlupakan**

Sasuke : Sak, gue punya hadiah yang gak bakalan lo lupain buat hadiah ultah lo

Sakura : Benarkah mana

Sasuke : Tunggu bentar, ya

5 Menit kemudian ..

Sasuke : Gimana hadiahnya? Lu suka, kan?

Sakura : Tapi jangan bakar rumah gue beserta orang-orang di dalamnya! BEGO!

#TrollDariSasuke  
#SakuraKillerModeOn  
#SemogaSasukeSelamat

**5. Ini Toko Ice Cream**

Ketika itu Hinata dan Naruto sedang pergi membeli ice cream bersama

Hinata : Eto.. Aku mau Magnum satu

Naruto : Wah ada magnum, ya!?

Hinata : I.. Iya

Naruto : Kalau begitu aku beli Ak48, Riffle, dan juga Bazoka

Hinata : *Pokerface*

#IniTokoEsKrimBukanTokoSenjat a  
#NarutosuperOOOC

**6. Belum Waktunya!**

Saat pelajaran IPA di kelas Kurenai

Kurenai : Anak-anak, minggu depan kalian ujian praktek! Kalian mau milih Bab apa?

Kiba : Rangkaian listrik, bu!

Naruto : Di alam bebas, bu!

Shikamaru : Reproduksi aja, deh, bu

Kurenai : *Killer Mode On* Keluar kau dari kelas ini *Nendang nonjok Shikamaru*

#ShikamaruBonyok  
#YouKnowWhatIMean?

**7. Salah Tempat**

Suatu hari yang panas di sebuah toko pupuk kandang.

Penjual : Mau beli apa, dek?

Konohamaru : Banga beli Ice Cream tiga, dibungkus aja, ya, Bang

Penjual : *Buru-buru kasih ice cream rasa t i kerbau*

#IniBukanWarungEsKrim  
#KonohamaruDanYangLainnyaMaka nEekKerbau

**8. Korban Iklan**

Fugaku : Makan malam hari ini apa?

Mikoto : Ada mie rasa tai ayam sepesial, tuh!

Fugaku : *Buru-buru minggat*

#MikotoKorbanIklan  
#FugakuMinggatSementaraDiIchi rakuRamen

**9. Pakai No Drop!**

Tenten : Wah! Ban sepeda aku bocor, nih

Hinata : Makanya pakai No Drop, dong, biar gak bochor! Bochor!

Tenten : -_- *Facepalm*

#HinataKorbanIklan  
#TernyataHinataJugaBisaOon

**10. Bukan Hanabi yang Itu**

Saat Musim Panas ..

Moegi : Eh, nanti kita lihat Hanabi, yuk!

Udon : Nanti? Kenapa nggak sekarang aja?

Moegi : Emangnya sekarang bisa?!

Udon : Tuh, Hanabi ada di sana sama Hinata-senpai!

Moegi : *Facepalm*

#HanabiKembangApiBukanHanabiA diknyaHinata  
#UdonJugaGakSalahKok

**11. Galauers**

Neji : Lho, Anko-sensei kenapa ada di pinggir danau, ya?

Lee : Coba gua tanyain. Anko-sensei! Kenapa sendirian disana!

Anko : Sendiri sendiri ku diam, diam dan merenung~ Merenungkan jalan yang kan membawaku pergi~ Pergi tuk menjauh, menjauh darimu~ Darimu yang mulai berhenti, berhenti mencoba~ Mencoba bertahan, bertahan untuk terus bersamaku

Lee & Neji : *Poker face*

#TernyataAnko-SenseiBisaGalauJuga  
#Anko-SenseiItuSeorangGalauers

**12. Cucu Durhaka**

Kiba : Besok ikut gua liburan ke Sunagakure, yuk!

Shino : Sorry, gua kagak bisa

Kiba : Emangnya kenapa?

Shino : Rencananya, sih, besok nenek gua bakalan mati akibat gua bunuh *Santai*

#ShinoBukaAibSendiri  
#KibaNgeriSetelahMendengarPen gakuanShino

**13. Salah Kembang Api**

Ino : Ta, kembang apinya lu bawa, kan?

Hinata : Iya aku bawa, kok

Ino : Cepet nyalain kembang apinya *Kasih korek ke Hinata*

Hinata : Baik! *Bakar tabung gas LPG*

DUAR!

#HinataOon  
#SemuanyaPadaGosong

**14. Korban Iklan**

Chouji : Shik, ban mobil gue bochor, nih!

Shikamaru : Pakek aja Charm, Anti kerut dan anti bocor!

Chouji : *Nelen ban mobil*

#ShikamaruKorbanIklan

**15. Mengakui**

Saat Upaca hari Senin ..

Tenten : Eh, Nej, napa lu ada di samping gue?

Neji : Terus gak boleh gitu?

Tenten : Ini barisan anak-anak cewek bego!

Neji : Lu kagak tau, ya, ini, kan, barisan para Transgender! Tuh, ada Hadson dan Dorce!

#NejiMengakuiBahwaDirinyaTran sgender

**16. Teringat Lagi**

Pelajaran nyanyi di Kelas Kurenai..

Kurenai : Sekarang giliran Sakura yang nyanyi!

Sakura : Satu jam saja kutelah bisa mencintai kamu dihatiku~ Tapi bagiku melupakanmu~ Butuh waktuku seumur hidup~

Kurenai : Asuma!

#KurenaiIngetAsumaYangUdahThe End  
#Anak-AnakPadaPokerFace

**17. Komentar Tersadis**

Sakura : Eh, gue heran, deh, sama, lo

Naruto : Heran kenapa? Apa karena gue cakep?

Sakura : Kagak, gue cuma heran, kenapa lu bisa se-Oon itu, sih?

Naruto : *Terjun dari atas patung pahatan wajah Hokage*

#KasihanNaruto  
#SakuraWatados

**18. Efek Tidak Bertemu Naruto**

Saat itu Hinata sedang di rawat di rumah sakit karena sesuatu.

Neji : Hinata-sama, apa kau tidak apa-apa?

Hinata : Aku tidak apa-apa, kok

Neji : Lalu kenapa kau menangis seperti itu sejak kemarin?

Hinata : Huwa! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Naruto-kun! Hahahaha!

Neji : *Buru-buru bawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit*

#HinataJadiGila  
#NarutoDiseretNejiKeRumahSaki t

**19. Salah Ngerayu**

Naruto : Sakura kamu tahu gak persamaan kamu dengan hp Nokia? *blushing*

Sakura : Sama-sama awet muda, ya? *blushing*

Naruto : Bukan, sama-sama bututnya

Sakura : *Killer Mode On*

#NarutoSalahNgerayu  
#SakuraBantaiNaruto

**20. BBM Bukan BBM yang Itu**

Hari itu Lee melakukan wawancara ke Tsunade tentang masalah BBM.

Lee : Apa komentar anda tentang BBM di masa depan?

Tsunade : Hmm, saya ingin BBM di masa depan sudah nggak lemot lagi, dan bisa BBM-an tanpa perlu loading yang lama

Lee : *pokerface*

#LeeNelenPatungPahatanWajahHo kage  
#TsunadeAsikBBM-an

**'**

**'**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author : **Semoga kalian happy reading saat membaca NSSG ini! Dan juga kalian semua tidak di larikan ke rumah sakit jiwa sebelum atau sesudah baca NSSG ini...**  
**


End file.
